


Hotter than Hell

by slxtforbangtanboys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, Dreams, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Knotting, Light Angst, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Rey, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxtforbangtanboys/pseuds/slxtforbangtanboys
Summary: They went by many names. The Light, and The Dark. Rey and Kylo - But on days that he's feeling generous, Rey and Ben. The Jedi and the Jedi Killer, fated to be.





	Hotter than Hell

Reys POV

Running. Always running. Where was she now? She couldn’t remember. It was just forests and leaves and the smell of damp moss and dirt around her. Her legs were shaking so bad and her muscles ached from the strain of the run and yet she kept at it. She was already wet at the thought of him catching her. So wet and so needy and she _needed_ him, and yet here she was running. Because that’s what she does best. To be fair, she was actually being chased. No. Not chased. _Hunted._  Hunted by who? Oh of course she knew. It was Kylo Ren,  her first and only love, her generals son. The most infamous star crossed lovers across the galaxy. They went by many names. The Light, and the Dark. Rey and Kylo –But on the days that he’s feeling generous, Rey and Ben.- The Jedi, and the Jedi Killer, fated to be. It started with the dreams. Always the dreams, and always through their _bond_.

The first was on a desert, the sun beating down against her bared back, as sand dunes stretched on for miles as the eye could see. Rey only had a moment’s notice before _his_ cold hands would wrap around her waist and pull her closer towards her assailant. He was tall, warm and inviting and all Rey could do was moan as their bare skin connects, soaking in the guttural groan from behind her as he leans forward to scent her. His Alpha hormones were enough to make her submit anyway but as she feels his nose at the crook of her neck, she throws her head back and tilts it to the side to allow him better access and she feels him smile at her obedience.

Just the thought of him biting into her neck always sent her reeling inside. How could she? She was in the Light and he however, in the depths of the Dark, but always, the primal instinct and _need_ for this Alphas touch, his voice, - my god- _his scent_ always put her in a different state of mind. She writhes beneath him and she saw the gloating in his face. She knew from rumours that he was a unrelenting man when and when it came down to it, he was possessive of anything and everything. She whimpered as he trailed kisses down her neck and down to her chest, taking a mound in each hand an examining it as though she was some specimen to him. She sighed softly when she felt his tongue swirl and work its wonders on her pert nipple, temporarily soothing it from the burn of the multiple suns on the planet. Though she knew it was a dream, the place was absolutely scorching. It almost reminded her of her home planet…

But as she felt his fingers probe her in her nether regions, she tensed up and nearly pushed him away, save for his deep growl, his nostrils flaring.

“Why do you act as though you don’t want this?” He seethes, she shudders as he drags a finger across her swollen cunt, collecting so much slick on his fingers as he examines it and sucks it off his finger with a satisfying pop. She moans a deep guttural moan at his actions because she’s sure that’s the hottest thing she’s seen in her whole life, and at that, his massive cock twitches against her thigh, the swelling knot already forming at the base because _he knows_ that she wants it just as much as he does and he _will_ make her pliant to his every whim and need and she doesn’t even know it yet.

“I’ve… I’ve never done this before.” She mumbles, cheeks colouring as she admits her inexperience to him and all he does is stare in disbelief. Normally, an Omega would lose his or her virginity by their first heat and Stars knows how many heats she has been through, and alone for that matter, only being able to sate herself with her bare fingers, or if she really wanted to risk it, with a metal pipe. She allowed him feel through her memories of those nights where her hands tire and yet she wanted to keep going but couldn’t. She hardly was able to reach the desired peak by herself and yet here she was, spread eagle beneath him, and ready for his taking. If anything, she swears she saw him get harder.

He physically stills as he recollects himself and without warning, he dives back in, worshipping her breasts with added vigour now. Against his onslaught, she moans and wraps her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him there. She once again felt fingers probing her entrance –and she could’ve sworn they were more careful this time round-, to which she felt each and every digit enter and pump her to stretch her out for the monster of a cock that he has. She diligently bucks up against his hand, listening to her pussy make the dirtiest noises as it just keeps producing slick for him and whines at the loss of contact once he withdraws himself.

Using the absurd amount of slick coating his fingers, he pumps his cock a few times and gasps as he feels her slender fingers grasping his cock by herself. Blinking at him through her eyelashes as she has seen a couple of actresses do in holovids, she experimentally gives him a tug and through their _bond_ she could feel him come so close to bursting. It fuelled her with an unfamiliar sense of pride at the thought and she was sure he could feel it too because he gave out a breathless chuckle and grabbed her by the hair. Using his leverage and his pure strength, her pushed her onto his weeping cock, the feel of her smooth and plump lips against his manhood almost proving too much for him, as through the bond, he could practically hear him screaming; _‘OHMYGODIMGOINGTOCOME’_ but she allows him to direct her movement –although the hair tugging was getting annoying- until he lets out a choked cry and with a jerking motion, releases himself into her mouth, rope after rope of cum sloshing down her throat. She nearly chokes on the amount and yet, she feels oddly satisfied that she could make him feel such strong feelings of pleasure. She sneakily looked up and she saw him practically glowing in the setting sun, achieving what seemed to be an incredibly powerful orgasm. He let out a growl as he watched her throat move as she swallowed his load without even thinking.

He pushes her back down onto his cape and pins her arms above her head. “Mine.” He growls against her smooth, tan skin; working his way over each supple breast then downwards towards those childbearing hips of hers, watching as her pupils dilated and yet she refused to close her eyes, those hazel eyes of hers boring itself deep into his soul. As he kisses down her juicy thighs she lets out a sigh and he expects her to submit to him instead she lets out a needy groan and arches her hips up to meet his lips as they grazed her navel.

“Stars, you’re all mine,” he says as he runs his tongue over her small patch of curly hair right down to her clit.

“My mate.” He hisses out as she bucks up into his touch, keening like a holostar for him. His sheer height alone allowing him to maintain his hold on her arms and yet reach down towards her nether regions. In her mind, Rey knew that this was bad. This was so bad, and yet in the moment, she couldn’t care less as his mouth latched on to her clit and he began to suck, slowly fingering her once more, carefully stretching her out this time and allowing her to adjust to what was to come, because _oh my god_ I am his mate. _He declared me his mate._ She thinks in her head and he grunts as though he affirms the thought. Finally, he let go of her arms to begin palming her breasts and she wrapped her fingers into his hair which _definitely_ was as soft as it looked.

Once he was done ensuring that she would be able to fit his pure size, he flipped her over onto her belly and almost immediately, she raised her hips up to give him a leverage. Strangely enough, as though they truly were built for each other, they fit perfectly. The curve of her hip with his slender thighs and her spilling cunt positioned directly over his aching cock. The initial push in was slow and he barely breached her entrance with the tip of his manhood before he slammed right on home, sealing the deal as she screamed in ecstasy because this was what she was made to do. She was made to fuck, and be fucked and Maker, she was made to be his.

And as he took her there and then on the scorching sand atop his cloak, the heat of their surroundings only amplifying their lust if not quenching it as he thrusts into her tight cunt, slick rolling down her thighs and his moans sounding like music to her ears as she ruts back in return, whimpering and raking her nails down his broad back, his dark brown hair and hazel eyes boring holes in her soul. She came harder than she had ever in her whole life, crying out for his knot as her walls milked him for all he was worth as he growled low into her ear, making her shudder as he rammed deep into her once –twice and he was spilling his seed into her, his knot forming so wide and stretching her walls so far that she thought she was breaking in two. And _oh my god_ that was so hot, and it felt like it was stretching her apart- and waking her from her not so blissful slumber with her thighs twitching and panties as wet as she was in her dream.

There was nothing like the second time, deep in a jungle and heavy with the smell of oncoming rain, similar to where she was now, as he _forced_ her around, turning her as he took in her naked form eyes raking up and down her body as she struggled to break free of his grasp. He merely chuckled and ran a hand through his matted hair as he pinned her against a tree, her small frame once again overshadowed by his, as he took her there and then, her back scraping against the tree as she cried out in pleasure and pain, as his hardened length breaches her again and again and again, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head with the amount of sheer and raw _pleasure_ Kylo could offer. He would whisper in her ear. Whisper all the dirty things that he could do to her if only he submit herself wholly and fully to him. Offer her the galaxy and in the midst of copulation, she would agree. Again and again, she would agree as long as he was the one talking and as long as he kept thrusting into her so heavenly as he did and filled her right to the brim, she would. Although, somewhere in the back of her mind, she _knows_ that she wants this. She knows he was right.

She knows this is her Alpha, and her his Omega.

“Do not deny it Rey. You enjoy this.” He says once their session was over in the tenth? Eleventh time? She hummed and traced circles on his broad chest as they lay together, bodies intertwined as he continued pumping her full of his seed. She could feel his cum, so abundant that even his thick knot can’t keep it all in her. At first, she is always so appalled by the fact that she had cum dripping down her thighs then she remembers it’s a dream and he always filled her up so good. Sometimes she even forgets that this is just a dream. That soon she’ll wake up and-

“Don’t think about it.” He commands, and as though they had already bonded, she actually does quieten her mind, sullenly remembering that through their force bond -in which he explained in detail while he fucked her, but she was too busy worshipping his cock to care- he could actually hear her thoughts.

She thought he was being an asshole and was ruining the moment.

He laughed.

He pulled her chin to look up at him and she looked in those hazel eyes once more seeing nothing but mirth and what comes as close as love for his Omega now, and wondering how this man ever could be one with the dark side. But at the thought, his gaze hardened and he gripped her chin tighter. For the first time since their mental bonding, he allowed her a glimpse into his mind. The memories of slaughter at his uncles temple, and why-

She woke up. Of all the kriffing times to interrupt the damn dreams, its when he decided to share his life with her.

She could still hear and feel him in her head though. And she could feel the inner turmoil of even showing her his weaknesses and without even thinking about it, she reached out through the bond and she materialised before him. She saw his bewildered look as she appeared out of thin air before him and projected herself into the material plane. Even through the projection, she could feel and smell all the Alpha’s hormones swirling through the air. He was so confused and so conflicted, and all she wanted to do was to comfort him. Be his Omega and comfort him. Crawl into his lap and kiss him until he forgets and he lays her down and –focus.

“Ben.” She whispered as she closed the gap between them, searching his eyes for the love and compassion he showed just now not even a few moments ago in their shared dreams together, but found none. The only reminder that they had even shared a dream together was his semi erection clearly seen beneath his satin sheets. Only his cold gaze remained and he waved her away as to leave him, but training with Luke had made her stronger in the _force_ and she easily maintained the contact. She watched as his eyes narrowed and with an inhale, he speaks with silent seething.

“Leave.” And again, as though they had been bonded, she felt herself leave the plane and return to her own conscious. But she wasn’t one to give up, so she attempted to try to contact him through their _force_ bond once again, only to find that he had mentally blocked him. It was the first time in months it has seemed that she couldn’t feel the thrum of his power across their shared _force_ bond. It made her worry and as the minutes ticked by with still no sign of her Alpha, she began to keen softly, trying to probe her way through their _bond_ , to no avail.

_‘Ben, please let me in.’_ She whispers through their _bond_ , and for a minute, his concentration falters and all she sees is red. She realises quickly that she was seeing it from his perspective. His bed lay in tatters and his room a mess. He thrashed it in the span of a few minutes and his lightsabre was still active and lighted in his hand. She gasps and he promptly shuts her back out, leaving her feeling empty and as alone as she was on that sandy good for nothing planet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Dont forget to leave a kudo and follow the work if you enjoyed it! I'll be posting more (hopefully) soon!


End file.
